ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Memorial Weekend at Shining Time Station transcript
Scene 1: Inside Shining Time Station Matt, Kara, Becky, Stacy, Billy, JB King, Schemer and Barton Winslow are putting up decorations for Dan's memorial shrine. Stacy: "A little more to the left, and a little more to the right." Billy: "Just a few more." Barton Winslow: "There, perfect." JB King: "Good as new." Schemer: "It's looking marvelous." Stacy: "I'm pretty sure Dan would've loved this." Becky: "It's just hard to believe that he's gone to the skies of heaven to be reunited with Ginny and Midge right now." Matt: "But I'll always be the manager in honor of my cousin's memories." Kara: "I'll always be the farmin' woman in honor of Ginny's memories." Becky: "And I'll always be the fortune telling lady in honor of Midge's memories." Billy: "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go right into my workshop and prepare that video slide projector." Billy sets off to go right into his workshop. Schemer walks right over to his arcade and over to the jukebox. Schemer: "And now, this jukebox will play a real good song for the memorial shrine." Schemer puts in 5 cents. Inside the jukebox Tex: "Well, it sure isn't the exact same without Dan around." Rex: "You said it, Tex." Didi: "Oh my gosh, it's very depressing." Tito: "Well I don't feel this depressed as I did when Ginny Johnson, Midge Smoot and Harry Cupper passed away." Grace: "Is everybody ready to perform?" Didi: "Ready as we ever are, Grace, and remember, this is for Dan's memories, hit it, Tito." Tito: "And a 1, a 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Tito: On Piano Keys Tex: Goodbye, Danny Jones may you ever stay in our hearts you had the grace to hold yourself when life was gettin' hard you lived here in the valley and you still had so much to gain but now you've gone to heaven and the angels know your name Rex: and it seems to me you lived your life like a candle in the wind never failin' to make us smile when the rain set in and we're happy to have known you since you were just a kid your candle burned out long before your legend never did Tito: Playing On Piano Keys Tex: loneliness was naught every time you crossed paths with us '' ''you wished to know about our lives and in you we placed our trust Rex: even though you've died we keep on moving strong '' ''that's what you'd want us all to do although mourning you is never wrong Tex: and it seems to me you lived your life like a candle in the wind never failin' to make us smile when the rain set in and we're happy to have known you '' ''since you were just a kid your candle burned out long before your legend never did Rex: goodbye, Danny Jones may you ever stay in our hearts you had the grace to hold yourself when life was getting hard Tex: goodbye, Danny Jones from a valley lost without your soul who'll miss the days you've brightened here more than you'll ever know Rex: and it seems to me you lived your life like a candle in the wind never failin' to make us smile when the rain set in and we’re happy to have known you since you were just a kid your candle burned out long before your legend never did....... Didi: "That song sure brings back those memories." Tito: "Now I wonder how Felix, Craig and the other kids are doing." Outside the jukebox/Back with the young kids at Shining Time Station Felix: "I wonder what we could do for Uncle Dan's memorial shrine." Olivia: "Let's go ask Mr. Conductor for some help and advice." Janet: "Good idea, let's go ask him." The 9 young kids go right over to Matt's desk and Mr. Conductor appears right in front of them. Mr. Conductor: "Is there anything you kids wanna tell me?" Alex: "Yes, Mr. Conductor, what do you think we can do for the memorial shrine?" Mr. Conductor: "Well, I got the most perfect story to tell all of you, it's about a memorial ceremony." Melanie: "Even on Sodor?" Mr. Conductor: "Yes, Melanie, even on Sodor, there was a memorial ceremony for Mr. Perkins, and I'll tell you kids all about it." Mr. Conductor: Golden Train Whistle All-New Thomas and Friends story segment: Mr. Perkins, We'll Never Forget About You Narrator: It was a very peaceful afternoon on Sodor, and all of the railroad and diesel engines were busy working real hard as usual. Narrator: Just then, Duck arrived with a concerned look on his face. James: "Duck, what's the matter with you?" Rosie: "Yeah, Duck, you look concerned about something." Duck: "The Fat Controller and his wife along with Mr. and Mrs Percival, are ordering all of us to report to the round house at 12:15 PM for a very important announcement." Narrator: Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, Molly, Rosie, Stanley, Mavis and Lady were a bit confused and concerned, what could the announcement be? Thomas: "I wonder what the announcement is this time." Percy: "So do I, Thomas, so do I." Narrator: When all of the railroad engines and diesel engines arrived at the round house at 12:15 PM, the Fat Conroller, the Fat Controller's wife and Mr. and Mrs. Percival arrived with some depressing news. Fat Controller: "Ladies and gentleman, good friends and to everybody who works on this railway, we inform all of you with deep grief and depression that Gilbert Perkins, who was 1 of our dearest drivers here on this railway, and a helper to all of us, passed away from unknown cancer complications at the age of 59, his memorial ceremony will be held right outside his mansion." Narrator: "Even Edward, James, Gordon and Henry couldn't believe he was gone for good right now." Edward: "He had his entire life ahead of him." James: "We know that, good thing he always wanted all of us to get along with 1 another." Gordon: "So, Henry, when's the memorial service gonna be?" Henry: "Tomorrow Sunday afternoon." Rosie: "Oh yeah, that's right, we can't be late for that." Narrator: The very next day, everybody was preparing to go to Mr. Perkins' memorial service. Narrator: Thomas was pulling the flower wreath. Narrator: Henry was pulling the photographs. Narrator: And Rosie was pulling the musicians and their musical instruments." Narrator: Later on, at Mr. Perkins' memorial service, the Fat Controller gave his eulogy speech. Fat Controller: "Mr. Perkins had always been a true good friend and neighbor to all of us and a good train driver and story teller as well, we'll now begin the slideshow clips. Narrator: And so they did the 21 salute and Amazing Grace was played on bagpipes right over the loud speakers. End of story sequence.......... Back inside the Station Alex: "So even right after Mr. Perkins passed away, was it neccessary for the other engines to make a memorial poster for him?" Mr. Conductor: "Oh yes, of course it was, making a memorial poster is a very important thing for a memorial shrine." Olivia: "Then let's do it." Janet: "Let's make a memorial poster." Felix: "Let's ask Mom for help, she's really good at making posters." Craig: "Okay, let's go ask her." The 9 young kids walk right over to Becky to ask her for help on making a memorial poster. Olivia: "Hey, Mom, you're pretty good at making posters, you wanna help all of us make a memorial poster?" Becky: "Of course I do, you guys, all we need is a big blank cardboard poster, some photographs and a non squeezeable glue stick." Melanie: "Then let's get to it." They all begin making the memorial poster along with photographs of Ginny, Midge and Dan from the original classic Shining Time Station season 3 episodes: Billy's Party, Schemer's Alone, Becky Makes a Wish and The Joke's on Schemer. Janet: "Hey, I think this looks perfectly good, let's go put it on the memorial shrine table." The 9 young kids and Becky put the memorial poster on the memorial shrine table. Kara: "Wow, that looks lovely." Matt: "I like the photographs on here." Stacy: "I think those will bring up the wonderful memories of their entire lives." Schemer: "And I'm pretty sure they would've loved this shrine." Billy: "Now that the memorial shrine party has begun, let's take an opportunity to remember Ginny, Midge and Dan by." Kara: "Hey look, Becky, there's a picture of Midge from when you made that wish." Becky: "I sure do remember that month." Stacy: "And look, Billy, here's 1 of the pictures from that Thanksgiving holiday when you, Dan and Becky went out here to find out that Ginny's dog, Mr. Filthy also known as Mr. Get Outta There destroyed the turkey she had just prepared, but you took her to Dillylick to buy a new 1." Billy: "It sure was a wonderful Thanksgiving Holiday." Kara: "And here are photographs from the time when Schemer's mother went away to Snarlyville overnight and he planned to have everybody do a couple of chores for him, especially when Dan helped out while Ginny did the laundry in her wheelbarrow and Midge read him the story about The 3 Little Pigs. Becky: "Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure that was hilarious." Matt: (raising his glass of sparkling fruit punch) "And now, let' propose a toast for Dan, in honor of my cousin's memories, good friends to all of us." They all begin toasting for the loving memories of Dan Jones and begin keeping the entire station running smoothly. End Production Credits Directed by Matthew Diamond, Gregory Lehane, Stan Swan, Wayne Moss, John Ferraro and Steve Wright Created by Britt Allcroft and Rick Siggelkow Cast Members Credits Didi Conn as Stacy Jones '' ''Brian O'Conner as Horace Schemer Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers Steve Martin as Barton Winslow Michael Gambon as JB King '' ''Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Conductor '' ''Jason Woliner as Matt Jones '' ''Danielle Marcot as Becky Jones Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper '' ''Owen Wilder as Felix Jones Scarlett Estevez as Olivia Jones Max Charles as Jeffrey Lawson Kylie Rogers as Janet Adamson Connor Corum as Alex Albertson Courtney Fansler as Chloe Hilbert Lane Styles as Melanie Warner Felix Avitia as Craig Johnson Isaac Brown as Aiden Katzenberg Jukebox Band Voice Cast Members Credits Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing (voice) Olga Marin as Didi (voice) Wayne White as Tex (voice) Craig Marin as Rex (voice) Vaneese Thomas as Grace (voice) Thomas and Friends Voice Cast Members Credits Elijah Wood as Thomas (voice) Richard Horvitz as Percy (voice) Ice Cube as Gordon (voice) Dan Castellaneta as Henry (voice) Ben Stiller as James (voice) Dakota Fanning as Mavis (voice) Jeff Bennett as Duck (voice) Travis Willingham as Oliver (voice) Dustin Hoffman as Toby (voice) Frank Welker as Edward (voice) Kath Soucie as Emily (voice) Carolyn Lawrence as Molly (voice) Grey DeLisle Griffin as Rosie (voice) Jesse McCartney as Stanley (voice) John Cleese as the Fat Controller (voice) Angela Lansbury as the Fat Controller's wife (voice) Matthew Broderick as Neville (voice) Category:All-New Shining Time Station season 1 episode scripts Category:Transcripts